


Addiction

by pastelfalcon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caregiver Darcy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not now, Darcy," Jane says testily, squinting at her paperwork.</p>
<p>"Yes now," says Darcy, snagging the piece of paper Jane seems most fixated on. Jane squawks indignantly and flails her hands after it, prompting Darcy to use her full two inches on Jane and hold it just out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

Jane is doing sciencey things, which is not exactly unusual because sciencey things are kinda Jane's bag. She's running on less than six hours of sleep in the last three days, though, and from the smell of her, far less than the normal number of showers. Her hair is a tangled nest like any good mad scientist's ought to be, but seeing as there's no monster or evil plot going on, just lots of funky math and charts, it's overkill and needs to stop right now.

"Dude, you stink," Darcy says, because she is a sensitive soul and there's no reason to go straight for the kill, which would be pointing out there are literal armpit sweatstains on Jane's jersey. "I think it's time for a break. Or an intervention."

"Not now, Darcy," Jane says testily, squinting at her paperwork.

"Yes now," says Darcy, snagging the piece of paper Jane seems most fixated on. Jane squawks indignantly and flails her hands after it, prompting Darcy to use her full two inches on Jane and hold it just out of reach. "I've totally got a lighter, Jane," Darcy warns her when Jane gets too close, stepping back to avoid the older woman's frantic pawing, "I'll torch this chart thingy to ash and it looks _super important_."

Jane scowls at her, disgruntled. "Darcy, you don't even smoke."

Darcy pauses, popping her lips thoughtfully. "Okay, true. But there are other ways to start paper on fire." When Jane jumps for the page again, Darcy emits a series of _nope_ noises and backs away again, wriggling the paper like a child imitating thunder. "I can tear it right here instead. Don't even test me, Jane."

Jane's frown slips into an exasperated smile, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Quick shower and some coffee," she says by way of compromise.

"Long shower, a full meal that does _not_ come from a box with a cartoon character on it, an orgasm, and eight hours of sleep," Darcy corrects her crisply. When Jane opens her mouth to protest, Darcy tugs the paper between her hands, minutely tearing the top. "I said don't test me, woman."

"Fine," Jane snaps, back to being angry, and Darcy grins in victory. "But I'm the only one getting an orgasm, none for you."

"You say that like you're actually capable of not fucking me senseless as soon as we're naked," Darcy chips, rolling up the chart and tucking it into her shirt for temporary safekeeping while Jane makes good on her surrender. "You, Doc, are a total Darcy addict. Your Darcy cravings come second only to your crazy science addiction."

Jane's mouth tilts. "I wouldn't say that," she says, biting her lip a little, and Darcy grins wide and offers up her arm to lead the older woman out of her sweat-reeking lab.

"Also," Darcy says as they flick out the light on their way out the door, "We're totally throwing out that shirt. You look like you just got back from a comic convention."


End file.
